


一台手扶拖拉机

by Udoshiyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Personification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udoshiyo/pseuds/Udoshiyo
Summary: 原创政治体拟人，不是某个冻鳗作品的衍生全篇都是没头没尾的做爱内容，全是粗鄙之语安息X大秦，本质互相草，但作者懒得写一转攻势的部分，所以这篇只有安息X大秦，没有大秦X安息





	一台手扶拖拉机

**Author's Note:**

> 下流趣味

两人的嘴唇分离片刻就又贴在一起继续黏糊糊的亲吻，安息舔舐着对方的舌头，很随意的思考咬断这条软滑的肉最合适的时机在什么时候，他感到有点新奇，他确实杀过很多人，但还没有一次是以这种形式。他想象着身上的男人抽搐着连惨叫都发不出来，或者喉咙里断断续续一阵嘶吼，从舌头的断面喷出血，把他们身下昂贵的丝绸床褥弄得血迹斑斑。他想要对方鲜血的滋味，虽然刚才他已经尝过一点，不过这还不够，肉食动物的血想来会比它们猎物的更加有趣。他的舌尖擦过对方口中尖利犬齿，也许再贴得更紧密一些这对狼的犬齿就会刺破他自己的舌头，暗杀行动就会泡汤，安息想到这里忍不住笑了出来。在接吻时发笑显然引起了狼的不满，大秦松开他，像个被恋人笑了的小姑娘一样气呼呼的质问他是在笑什么。安息如实道来，包括他想让大秦死在床榻之上的想法，他甚至语气很诚恳的表示这种杀人手法他也是第一次。傻逼，老子就知道你又想着暗算你大爹我。大秦转怒为笑，手在安息胸前摸来摸去，然后再往下拂过腰侧的旧伤。对此安息在大秦屁股上捏了一把作为回敬。你屁股又大了，傻逼。

放屁，老子久经锻炼，身上半点多余的肉都没有，哪像你个娘炮从来屁股都比女人的还大——我操你妈，你他妈手往哪里戳呢——大秦扯着嗓子嚷嚷起来，怒气汹汹，这喊声估计寝宫外都能听见。安息赶紧把吵闹的西方人的嘴堵住，趁着对方的叫喊被交换唾液的行为压下去，伸手从床边摸来油膏挖了一块怼进大秦的屁股，手指在里面进进出出，他听到大秦从鼻子里冒出猪哼哼般的闷声。结束这个吻后大秦毫不客气的在安息嘴唇上咬了一口，然后浪叫起来，声震屋宇，仿佛二人不是在人多口杂的帝国都城，而是方圆十里鸟不拉屎的荒郊野岭。安息不禁又一次暗暗感叹大秦是他这两百多年来见过的叫床最夸张的人，才刚被手指插了几下就好像马上要性高潮了一样，尽管大秦一边叫一边狂喊操你妈，还是多国语言轮番上阵，听得安息一阵头疼。

傻逼，你他妈小声点，旁人听了还以为老子杀猪呢。波斯人压低声音在大秦耳边吼着，大秦停止了操你妈的语言轰炸，说自己不远万里涉过幼发拉底河送屁股，就为了两国之间的和平，是一种伟大的精神，安息根本没资格对他怎么叫床指指点点。紧接着他又一脸淫笑，掐着嗓子（这破锣嗓子还不如不掐）语调颇为柔媚的让安息赶紧操他，又说了什么能操到像他这样的大帝国是安息八辈子都未必修的来的福气之类的批话。安息露出了看傻逼的表情，不过他倒是一点都没表现出不乐意，抽出手指后立刻提枪上阵，一边往里面怼一边骂骂咧咧，作老子一定要把你屁眼子操得松松垮垮这种豪壮之言。大秦被操得嗷嗷直叫，又是喊爽又是骂街，安息开始有点后悔为什么不先往耳朵里塞两团棉球，这音量能把人吵聋了。

粗壮的大腿夹上粗壮的腰，这个画面看起来一点都不唯美，爱好和美少年搞同性恋的希腊人要是看到两条蛮子大汉缠在一起可能会大倒胃口，安息有不少花草般的纤弱男孩，不过他这时倒是很享受在矮壮成年男人的身上冲锋陷阵。妈的，你屁眼子用着还真他妈爽，安息喘着粗气一下下撞着对方的身体，自知在这方面一向不够持久但还是咬牙忍住，他还记得第一次搞大秦屁股的时候自己先一步缴械投降，结果事后被花样百出的嘲笑早泄。老子这回要把你操到喊爸爸，安息放出狠话，手在大秦身上又揉又掐，俯身啃咬对方汗津津的脖子，反正这具遍布刀疤和烧伤瘢痕的身体多几个咬痕掐痕也不会更难看。好啊，谁先射谁就是儿子，大秦嘻嘻哈哈的，作为回应他用力抓挠安息的后背，他还特地留长了指甲，安息感到背后火烧火燎，大概是已经皮破血流了。


End file.
